Mad Love
|artist = and ft. |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 3 each |nosm = |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = MadLove |audio = |choreo = |perf = Laure Dary (P1) File:MadLove proof.png }}"Mad Love" by and featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman. She wears a pink and cyan bodice with a heart motif in the middle and sleeves with ruffles. She also has a blue and yellow striped skirt with a cut in the middle. She also has hot pink socks with blue ribbons, green platform shoes with yellow heart motifs beside each, and black sunglasses. P2 P2 is a man. He wears an open green coat with a heart motif with a blue undershirt. He also wears a pair of black pants, a pair of sneakers with heart motifs beside each, two gold chain necklaces, and black sunglasses. His hair is styled in dreadlocks with a lavender hair extension. Background The routine takes place on a checkered floor which shifts into shapes like diamonds, hearts, clovers, and stars. The routine moves towards a castle, progressing from a garden to a festival, and to the gates of the kingdom. The garden has arches of plants and leaves, multiple plants with a heart on them in a blue ceramic pot, with velvet curtains that rise behind them. During the chorus, they move along on the same floor except with the coach from Narco barricading the sides, and concrete and abstract statues spinning behind them. They then go to an area with heart-shaped balloons and trumpets spewing more balloons., also seen are 3 balloons growing out from a pot. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P2:' Swing your arms in towards your chest. *'P1:' Bring your arms down in a circle. Gold Move 3: This is the final move of the routine. *'P1:' Put your right hand on your head. *'P2:' Kneel and put your right hand on your chest. Madlove gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Madlove gm 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) Madlove gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *''Mad Love'' is the third song by Sean Paul in the series. **This is also the fourth song by David Guetta in the series. **This is also the fourth song by Becky G in the series. *The dancer from Narco appears in the background, but with black skin and a different color scheme. *During the first chorus, P1 messes up and stomps her right foot once instead of twice. Gallery Game Files Mad Love.png|''Mad Love'' Madlove p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Madlove p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Promotional Images Madlove teaser.gif|Teaser https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1004392503229939713 JD19_COACH_MAD_LOVE_GIRL_A3.png JD19_COACH_MAD_LOVE_MAN_A3.png Others Madlove thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Madlove thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_MAD_LOVE_1.png|Background 1 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_MAD_LOVE_2.png|Background 2 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_MAD_LOVE_3.png|Background 3 Videos Official Music Video Sean Paul, David Guetta - Mad Love ft. Becky G Teasers Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mad Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay File:Just Dance 2019 - Mad Love E3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Becky G Category:Songs by David Guetta Category:Songs by Sean Paul Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Laure Dary